Mark Thomas
Mark Thomas (31 January 1978--) is the President of the nation of Jonesboro and currently serves as the Minister of State Affairs for The German Empire (TGE). He is a former Field Commander of the Jonesboro Milita. He is best known for leading the Jonesboro Army to victory in the Great Civil War of 2007. Background Thomas was born in Stirling, Jonesboro on 31 January 1978 to parents Richard and Aubrey. His father, Richard, was a General in the Jonesboro Army and led forces to many victories in the War of 1950. Attending military school while growing up, Thomas grew up to respect his nation and his heritage, which would prove useful in his later years. In 1987, Thomas graduated from the Jonesboro Military Academy and was granted the rank of Field Ensign in the Army. He quickly rose through the ranks, becoming a Field Commander in 2006. Great Civil War of 2007 During the early part of 2006, Thomas was asked by then-President Oren Patrick to quell a group of protesters outside the Stirling Capital, a violation of the Jonesboro Constitution. Commander Thomas disobeyed the orders and was relieved of command by President Patrick. This angered the citizens, who started rebelling against the President. In January 2007, the Great Civil War broke out, and Thomas was placed in charge of the Jonesboro Milita, who had failed to come under the command of President Patrick. Thomas was instrumental in leading the charge to remove President Patrick from office, which occurred on 5 November 2007. He then oversaw the Military Tribunal that charged President Patrick with violating the Constitution, which he pled guilty to. On 22 November 2007, Jonesboro held elections and almost unanimously voted in Mark Thomas as the next President. Presidency As President of Jonesboro, Mark Thomas has been a supporter of fiscal responsibility and citizen rights. His administration paid off the debt incurred by former President Patrick's administration and also initiated free government-run healthcare for all citizens. His approval ratings are constantly some of the highest ever recorded, and Thomas is well-liked by the world community. National Alliances He also brought Jonesboro into the national light when he was appointed President of the Senate Seeker Coalition on 28 November 2007. In that alliance, he oversaw the foreign and military relations for 22 smaller nations. The following year, Thomas was appointed as Minister of Membership and then Minister of Internal Affairs for the United Commonwealth of Nations. In 2009, Thomas was asked by the Empress Regent of The German Empire to serve as the alliance's Minister of Internal Affairs. He took that position, and with added responsibilities, became the Minister of State Affairs for TGE. He served in that position until 20 November 2009, in which he was one of the founding members of The Austro-Hungarian Empire, becoming its first Minister of Internal Affairs. In August 2010, Thomas was asked back by Emperor Frederick III to oversee State Affairs once again for TGE, where he currently is serving his second term. Category:Leaders